


Miracle Aligner

by rosierey



Series: Short Movie [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Ethan, Brief visit to the Opera, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tuxedos, i couldn't stay away, we're back at it with this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierey/pseuds/rosierey
Summary: Benji and Ethan have been together for two years now, and are celebrating their anniversary...
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Short Movie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Miracle Aligner

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my larger au 'short movies'
> 
> unbeta'd, be kind

Lights glimmered on the water from the city surrounding it, illuminated in the night, the sky purplish above. A night like any other but to Ethan is felt special, a night to be remembered. It was their anniversary after all; on this very day two years ago Benji had told Ethan he was ready to be with him.

They had decided not to count their first kiss (the one shared outside Benji's front door before Ethan left to investigate the syndicate). It hadn't felt like the beginning. When Benji had brought him home from hospital and told him 'I'm ready' that had been it for Ethan, their first step.

He closed his eyes and recalled it with such clarity, Benji's kisses, Benji taking him to bed. It had be a fundamental step forward, one that couldn't be taken back and they both knew it. Neither regretted it for a moment. Of course, Ethan worried some days- would lose himself in mixing the past with their future and present. He feared what happened with Julia would happen to Benji too. It had- even before they got together Lane had taken Benji to threaten Ethan, so his imagination didn't have to run far.

It took a long, emotional argument for Benji to straighten him out and make him realise they weren't the same. He was a trained agent, Julia was a civilian. The risk has always been part of the job even before they started seeing each other.

That had been their biggest argument so far. Everything else had been bliss- well, as blissful as two full-time agents in love can be. There was a lot of longing, missing each other on international missions, frustration and fear for each other that came with a fierce protectiveness (and the bonus of fantastic 'I missed you' sex).

Two years felt like a lifetime to Ethan, like they had been together for so long they knew each other better than themselves. He recalled all the moments Benji predicted what he was thinking- or beat him to a thought or appeared with a coffee just as he was thinking of getting one- and smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" A warm voice asked, accompanied by a warm presence against his back. Arms slid around his waist, hugging him tightly. Ethan's smile widened and he turned his head to peer at Benji.

"You," he answered, leaning up and kissing Benji's cheek. He covered Benji's hands with his own relishing in their warmth compared to his, chilled by the night air. Behind them the chatter of an audience milling during the interval spilled through the french windows. They weren't alone on the theater balcony but Ethan had long passed his paranoia of someone spying on them together.

Benji's chin rested on his shoulder. "How terribly sentimental, Mr. Hunt."

"Hmm, would it be a blow to my reputation if people found out?" He turned in Benji's arms so they were chest to chest and draped his own around Benji's neck. "Would you really divulge information of such national security? What could I do to persuade you not to?"

"I cannot be bribed or corrupted, Agent," Benji murmured, palms trailing Ethan's spine.

"How about seduced?" Ethan whispered against his lips, feeling them tilt in an amused smile. He stroked the sensitive skin behind Benji's ear just to hear his breath hitch. He couldn't help letting his thigh slot between Benji's subtly, feeling Benji lean into it even as he looks playfully scandalized.

"That's playing dirty."

"What can I say? I hate to lose." He kissed Benji, tongue sliding in beside his, hungry and deep. There was a muffled groan and Benji's hands tightened on his hips, pressing him back into the ledge.

"Alright," Benji gasped, breaking the kiss with a wet noise. Ethan could feel he was half-hard against his thigh. "You win. Your secret's safe with me."

"You give in too easily," Ethan said with a chuckle and Benji grins.

"Only because it's you," Benji replies softly. Behind them the lights blinks gently and the chatter turned to murmurs as people filled toward the entrances. Just as things were getting interesting, Ethan thought with a sigh. "Time for the second act."

Ethan hummed and remained there with no inclination to move, stroking the curled tips of Benji's hair. He had wanted the night to be special and Benji was such a fan of Opera he couldn't pass up two free tickets for balcony seats. It had been worth it to see Benji's eyes shine when he had opened the envelope ("this isn't secretly for a mission again is it?" Benji had asked and Ethan had swatted his arm for his cheek). Now, however, Ethan wished they had done something more private so he could get Benji alone.

Benji seemed to read his mind, eyes sparkling knowingly. He leaned his hands on the railings either side of Ethan, boxing him in nicely. "Or maybe you have a better idea for a second act, hm?"

"How is it you always know what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked.

"I know you," Benji answered and kissed him again, sweet and promising. "Happy anniversary, baby." Ethan blushed and pushed at Benji at little but he didn't budge- these days he seemed stronger than Ethan or maybe being around Benji just made him weak. Benji smiled and touched Ethan's hip again, two fingers tucking in to the belt. "Let me take you home, I've got something planned."

How could Ethan say no to that?

-

Benji pushed Ethan back toward the mattress, unknotting his bow-tie as they moved. Ethan sat heavily, gazing at Benji as he exposed his throat where faded love-bites lie. Benji unbuttoned the two below his adam's apple, all the while watching Ethan. Then he leaned down and kissed Ethan deeply, pushing his tongue into Ethan's mouth, relentless until he was breathless. Just as Ethan reached out for him Benji straightened and stepped away. He turned to the armchair against the wall and sat.

"Take off your clothes,".

A jolt shot up Ethan's spine and for a moment he was frozen, watching Benji twist the bow around his fist. Heart thrumming, Ethan stood and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall from his shoulders and tossed it aside smoothly, holding Benji's gaze. Benji licked his lips as he followed the path of Ethan's hand down his bare chest to his belt. In one fluid motion he undid it with one hand and pulled it free. He dropped his pants and smiled when Benji's eyes widened at the sight of no underwear beneath. But he goaded no further reaction and Benji stood calmly. 

He closed the space between them and took the scruff of Ethan's hair, pulling his head back to delve between his lips, rewarding Ethan with a filthy kiss. Ethan moaned gratefully into it, but it didn't last long. His lips were released with a soft bite and Benji spoke again in that softly commanding tone that went straight to Ethan's gut. He hadn't had Benji like this is the bedroom before, so assured and in control. It was something Ethan had thought about, wanted, but never bought up- apparently he didn't need to.

"Good. Get on the bed, Ethan."

Yearning to be kissed like that again Ethan knelt on the mattress and moved into the centre, kneeling there. Nakedness had never bothered him, he was confident in his body and the way Benji looked at him now- like he was something to be devoured- made his chest swell. He straightened under the scrutiny, arching his spine as Benji followed its curve. 

"Lay down. On your stomach."

Ethan paused, "can I-"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again?" Ethan asked quietly. Benji's eyes softened and he put one knee on the bed, taking Ethan's head between his hands. He slotted their mouths together and suckled sweetly at Ethan's lip, licking at where he had bitten tenderly. Ethan sighed happily, warmth spreading through him. The soft material of the bowtie rubbed his cheek where it was wrapped around Benji's hand.

"Now lay down," Benji whispered against his corning of his mouth. This time Ethan went without protest, laying on the soft covers with his arms folded under his head. He leaned on them as he watched Benji get off the bed and open the bedside draw. A bottle of lube was throw onto the bed next to him and he smiled in anticipation. He waited for Benji to start undressing but instead the man took off his glasses, putting them on the table, and climbed onto the bed.

"Close your eyes," Benji said and Ethan did, with a curious hum. He felt the mattress dip and then the weight of Benji's thighs as he knelt over his back. Hands took his biceps and pulled them out, running up his forearms and straightening them until Ethan's fingers brushed the bed frame. Then Ethan felt cotton wrap around one wrist and his heart started to race. The material twist around comfortably tight and then looped around the metal frame before wrapping around Ethan's other wrist. 

"Is that okay?" Benji asked, voice uncertain for the first time that evening. Ethan tested the bonds and hummed.

"They're good," he confirmed. Benji's hands fell to his shoulders, fingers trailing down his taut muscles to follow the dip of his spine. Already Ethan felt his blood rushing South making him dizzy and his hips hitch. Benji withdrew his fingers and replaced them with lips, kissing the base of his spine as he tucked his hands under Ethan and lifted his hips. Automatically, Ethan spread his legs and let Benji plant his knees where he wanted them. It left him spread- vulnerable like he could never be with anyone else- and his cock jumped as Benji's clothes thighs touched the outside of his.

Benji stretched over him, a deliberate solid weight on Ethan as he reached for the bottle. Ethan pushed back against him, the stirring warm churning into need. There was a moment where Benji gave into it a little, gripping Ethan's hip and rocking them together, his breath hot on Ethan's neck. But before Ethan could get any kind of stimulation from it the pressure disappeared and he shivered.

He wasn't left long before it was replaced with the caress of cool, wet fingers. They run between his cheeks and pressed against his opening, making Ethan twitch and arc into it.

"Good?" Benji checked, voice strained.

"Yes," Ethan answered, spreading his thighs more. Benji exhaled shakily and the touch finally breached him, easing in. Ethan pushed his hips up, hungry for more already, but Benji gripped them tight and slowly slipped deeper. With synchronized groans Benji drew his finger back and added another, making it burn a little as he pushed in this time. It was a brilliant feeling, being held still and controlled by Benji. The restraint bit his skin a little as Ethan tensed and untensed, creating a dizzy pleasure-ache through his whole body. 

Ethan's cock bobbed heavily as he tried to push back on the three fingers inside him now. With his hands bound above him and Benji keeping him in place he had hardly any leverage. He heard the weak noises coming from his lips, desperate and low. Sweat trickled down his spine and the curve of his trembling thighs. Benji was breathing harder, his movements painfully controlled. 

"Benji," Ethan gasped as fingers brushed his prostate and sent a shock up his spine like fireworks. Benji stopped moving in and out and started spreading his fingers, scissoring them over that ball of nerves and making Ethan keen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready, c'mon," Ethan begged. "I'm-" he couldn't speak, muffling his moan in the blanket as Benji kept opening him up.

"I've got you," Benji murmured and then the fingers inside him were gone. He heard a zipper being pulled and Benji said, "look at me." 

Blearily, Ethan turned his head awkwardly to look over his shoulder. Benji looked utterly riled, hair messy and cheeks bright. But he help Ethan's gaze with this blazing confidence that made Ethan's balls ache. He watched Benji pull his own cock free, hard and wet at the tip. The stark contrast between Ethan's nakedness and Benji's debauched state of dress- dressed to the nines except his exposed throat and length- is an intoxicating image.

"God, please," Ethan muttered and tugged on the restraints as Benji stroked a lubed hand over himself. Then Benji held Ethan's hip again, pushing him down just a little as he knelt between his thighs. The tanned slope of Ethan's back met the white of Benji's shirt, spotted with sweat. Ethan always loved how their skin differed; Ethan tanned and leathered, Benji's pale and softer. But this spoke of a new difference between them: a difference in power that made the lust simmer in Ethan.

At the first feeling of Benji pushing into him, Ethan shut his eyes, relishing in it. The head burned as it passed the rim and Ethan gasped wantonly, pressing his face into the mattress. The reassuring smell of them, of Benji, entered his senses and drew the tension from him. Inch by inch Benji entered him, huge and hot, until he slide home.

For a moment they were frozen, both panting loudly and feeling the intensity of it. Their thighs slide were their sweat mingled. Ethan felt tears in his eyes, so filled he could choke. A second before he was about to beg Benji to move, he did. Slowly he pulled back and then out of Ethan entirely, the noise and sudden emptiness had Ethan whimpering already. Then he pushed in in one hard, smooth thrust, making Ethan's knees slide on the blanket.

"Oh," Ethan breathed as Benji did it again, harder. On the fifth thrust, Benji stayed inside to suddenly move gently, shallowly. Ethan was shivering, hanging by a thread. They had never done it like this before, Benji had never been so... so much.

Benji sank into him and Ethan in turn sank into the mattress, trapping his cock between his stomach and the cotton. He heard Benji's noisy moan and saw hands brace either side of his shoulders. Benji adjusted his stance, knees outside Ethan's thighs. Then Benji fucked him in earnest. Ethan sobbed, wrists burning beneath the bow and cock crying to be touched. But Benji just kept thrusting, burning Ethan's insides. The rub of the cotton against his hardness was hardly enough, his orgasm a painful swollen ache in his belly. Ethan frantically tried to meet each roll of Benji's hips until hands seized his hips.

"Oh, Jesus," Benji exhaled, half inside of Ethan.

"N-no, not yet," Ethan pleaded, fighting Benji's hold to take more of him in again; as much as he wanted to come, he wanted this to last as well.

"Stay," Benji growled, nails pinching. Shaking, Ethan did his best to stay still. For a minute Benji took measured breathes, then he shifted them both so they were kneeling upright again. In this position Benji took Ethan's cock, thumb brushing the drooling head. Together they thrust; Benji into Ethan, Ethan into Benji's hand. His grip was tight enough to hurt but it made the plunge of Benji inside him that much sweet.

"I'm," Ethan began but he couldn't form words now, jaw slack. But Benji understood. He squeezed Ethan and stroked him faster, at the same time thrusting harder into him until he was bent over him. Teeth sank into his shoulder and Ethan was gone. He came hard across his chest and the bed, shooting into Benji's palm and making the strokes slick. He heard Benji groan desperately and there was the same hot liquid bursting inside him, filling him. He cried out as Benji buried deep one last time, then moaned as Benji finally let go of his over-sensitive cock.

Benji stayed there a moment, hilt deep and panting, rocking unconsciously. Ethan loved the ache of it, leaning into the blanket on his forearms and closed his eyes, sated. When Benji finally pulled out come trickled down his thigh and mingled with the sweat. He slowly drooped into the mattress, laying down, only wincing a little at the pressure on his softening length. 

Benji knelt back and shuffled up to carefully freed Ethan's wrists. The marks beneath already throbbing as blood rushed in where it had been cut off. Benji ran his fingers over them lights.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. It's good," Ethan replied softly and opened his eyes just a fraction to see Benji's furrowed brow. Every muscle felt unspooled like he had had a deep tissue massage. Benji nodded and his hands fluttered over Ethan's naked body.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ethan turned over and touched Benji's flushed neck that looked all the more pink beside his white shirt. Benji still looked concerned, touching Ethan gently wherever he can reach and Ethan's heart swelled. "Only in the best possible way."

"Good. I wanted you to enjoy it," Benji said gently. Ethan leaned up and kissed him warmly.

"You always know what I need."

Benji repeated the words from earlier: "I know you." They were so terrifying and true, Ethan knew with such clarity that he would never love anyone else like this.

"Get undressed, Benji, we can shower later."

Benji nodded and stood up, pulling off his sweaty clothes. Ethan watched appreciatively, a smile fixed on his lips. His whole body throbbed and he still felt full, Benji's come still inside him, his own still smeared over him. This was what possession felt like- giving yourself to someone so completely and knowing you were safe. It was glorious.

When Benji got back into bed with him, his naked skin was warm and velvet against his. He pulled Ethan into his chest, melding them in an embrace. His finger traced the stain on his belly and he kissed Ethan's jaw.

"I love you," Benji sighed and Ethan smiled happily.

"I love you too," he murmured. They drifted off together in the warmth knowledge of the truth of those words.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, title a last shadow puppets song...
> 
> ...I really like this au and wanted to expand a little more...
> 
> ...if anyone has any suggests for more installments (from their past, like the previous one, or present) i'd love to hear them, seriously! 
> 
> I'm peachesmao.tumblr.com


End file.
